1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to tools and methods used to remove metal from wells.
2. Description of Related Art
During a drilling process metal debris is often formed within a well. Where that debris is magnetic, typically from being sufficiently ferrous, it may be removed by placing a tool having magnets within the well. The magnet will attract the magnetic debris from within the well, especially if that debris is dispersed in fluids within the well. Removal of the magnetic debris can reduce processing costs of fluids that are removed form the well and aid production from the well in other ways generally known in the art.
The tools currently used either have multiple small magnets or large magnetic inserts. Either way the magnets have to be secured to the tools to insure that they survive the trip down the well and back up in an environment of extreme temperature and pressure. Upon removal of the tool from the well the magnets typically are removed from the tool for cleaning and inspection before being used again. Where the magnets are arranged in large inserts they are very powerful and can be difficult and dangerous to install and remove from the tools. There is a high risk of pinching skin or body parts when dealing with these powerful magnet inserts.
A need exists, therefore, for a magnetic tool with powerful magnet inserts that are safe to install and remove from a tool, an insert to help achieve this goal and a method for safely installing and removing inserts from a magnetic tool.
All references cited herein are incorporated by reference to the maximum extent allowable by law. To the extent a reference may not be fully incorporated herein, it is incorporated by reference for background purposes and indicative of the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art.